Don't Run Away
by Fandoms-For-The-President
Summary: Annabeth finds out Nico's secret and tries to help him with fitting in. But will she succeed in that? And along the way, will Nico finally accept himself? Rated T, just to make sure. Enjoy it!
1. Prologue

Nico DiAngelo wasn't happy. He hated the world he's been in, he hated some people around him, and most definitely, he hated Percy Jackson.

Percy Jackson was the main reason why Nico was so upset. He was the reason why he had to run away. He was also the reason why he couldn't trust anyone, including himself.

The war was over. Both of the camps were celebrating and Nico? Well, he was just sitting from a distance and watching. Everyone looked extremely happy. They were laughing, some of them were cheering. They were celebrating the seven. He saw many familiar faces, but his dark eyes were only locked at one of them. Nico stared at him for a while, so he didn't see the person coming towards him.

"Mind if I sit?" a girl voice asked. He turned to her. It was Annabeth. He nodded, but he simply wished her to disappear. She sat.

"Why are you sitting here?" she asked. Nico turned his head to somewhere else, she was only making him worse. "I don't like to celebrate," he said quietly. She sat closer. "I mean, why are you sitting here alone, why don't you join us?" she asked. He turned to her. "Because I'm not a part of _you_," he said.

"Why do you think that?" she asked. "We all love you Nico, you're the one who's running away!" He rolled his eyes and stood up. "Oh come on!" he said. "I know that I'm a freak, I do know I don't belong here! I'm _different_. I don't belong to anywhere! You don't have to act like I'm not! I can see the fear in their eyes!" He sat again, with tears in his eyes. "I'm not one of you," he whispered. He felt Annabeth's hand on his shoulder.

"You can't say that you don't belong here unless you try to fit in," she said. "Go ahead and try it, you'll see that we're going to accept you!" Nico shook her hand off from his shoulder. "I don't like being touched. Don't touch me," he said. Annabeth stood up. "Just saying," she said. "If you don't dare to try, you won't know." Then she walked away.

Nico sat there for a while. She didn't know what was wrong with him. She had no idea of how cruel were the gods. She didn't know him at all. But she had gave him an advice, and that made Nico wonder. Why did she even tried to help?

Annabeth walked back to the party, and found Jason. "I talked to him just like you said. Now can you tell me what is going on?"

"Nico is just a good kid," he said. "He thinks that none of us like him, and he also thinks that he is, well, a freak. I told him that he could fit in anytime, but he didn't believe in me. I just wanted him to hear that from another point of view."

"But… Why me?" she asked. "It was a random choice," Jason said but his voice was slightly changed. "Okay…" she said and walked away. She soon forgot all of her thoughts and joined the party.

That night, when Annabeth exited the party, she heard some voices coming from cabin thirteen and couldn't help but eavesdrop. It was Jason and Nico.

"I just want to be normal," Nico said. "But it's impossible- not when I have this unnatural thing."

"We all are ourselves with everything we have Nico, this is not unnatural. You're normal. You don't have to pressure yourself," Jason replied. He sounded calm. _What are the talking about?_ Annabeth thought.

"It's not normal Jason, look around you! None of you have that, and it _is_ unnatural! I am a freak!"

"Don't talk about yourself like that Nico, it's not something you can control! You are just like this! It's okay to be like this!" Annabeth became more curious.

"But how can I fit in when there is him standing there? I _hate _him. I _hate_ him for giving me all these feelings! It's not okay, it'll never be okay! It wasn't okay back then, and it is still not!" _Him?_ Annabeth thought. _Is Nico…_ Her thoughts were confirmed by the next things Jason said.

"He'll always be there. Your feelings are not awful, don't think like that! It's okay to be human sometimes Nico, it's okay to make mistake, fall in love, have actual feelings! You can't run away from it! You can't live your life when you're acting like a shadow."

Annabeth walked away. It all made perfect sense. She did not know who Nico loved, but when you put that piece, the puzzle was complete. She wasn't going to tell anyone of course, but she also wouldn't let Nico run away. She was going to make him believe that he could fit in.

And she also was going to make everyone else believe and trust in him.


	2. The Morning

It was the first day of Annabeth's top secret project: Fitting Nico di Angelo in. Annabeth had thought about it all night long. She hadn't slept, but she was hyper. She'd made her plan extremely neatly, and if it worked, Nico di Angelo wouldn't feel so alone.

Nico used to creep Annabeth. But now she was just feeling sorry and awful because she'd judged him. Everyone did. So, one of the steps that was in Annabeth's plan was to convince people that Nico was actually a nice boy- without telling his sexual preferences. But it was the easy part, the hardest one was the first step: Convincing Nico that people weren't as bad as he thought- without showing him that she knew about him.

When the two camps united, Mr D, Chiron, Reyna and Frank had made a decision: Mixing the meal tables. By this way, everyone could get to know each other and socialize, not just people who have lots of siblings. Annabeth was happy about this decision, it made her plan much, much easier. She saw the table which all of her friends were sitting, and walked to there.

"Good morning guys!" she said cheerfully. "Morning!" everyone replied- except Jason. He continued playing with his meal while staring at the huge crack on the floor. "Morning," he murmured, but his mind was clearly at something else- probably the thing Annabeth had found out the day before. She sat next to Piper._ The seven is united again,_ she thought. There was an empty seat which Annabeth wanted to fill with someone.

"I don't know what's going on with him," Piper whispered to Annabeth nervously. "But since the war finished, he disappears in evenings, and he's been thoughtful lately." Her eyes were opened widely. "What should I do?" she asked to Annabeth.

"He'll be fine, just give him some rest," she answered. "The thing he's been thinking about, it'll be solved eventually, won't it? Don't worry." She looked at Jason. He looked like he hadn't slept either.

"So guys," Annabeth started. "What are we doing today?" All of the campers were given some time of due to the victory and getting used to the new (Roman) campers. "I don't know," Percy replied with a mouth full of blue waffles. "Maybe we can give these two" - he shoved Frank and Hazel- "a little camp tour."

"My brother has already shoved me the camp," Hazel said. "But I also remember you telling me that he hadn't showed everywhere," Frank added. They smiled at each other. "Fine then, camp tour is our first thing to do." Percy said.

Annabeth was nearly about to forget Nico, but then, she saw him sitting in one of the corner tables alone. He was as pale as usual, he looked like he hadn't slept at all and his nose was red. _Has he cried?_ Annabeth wondered.

Nico di Angelo was as depressed as usual, but this time, it was different. He'd been through a lot. Nico has been in two wars which _he_ was controlling, he'd been to Tartarus and back before _he_ and _his girlfriend_ had been, and he was now feeling like he was something that gods just left to die alone. He sniffed, and felt like he was going to cry again. But his tears were gone. He was drowning in his own thoughts, so he didn't see the girl that was coming to him- wait, hadn't that happened before? Deja vu, isn't it?

"Nico," the girl said softly. "Are you alright?" Nico turned to the voice, it was _her_ again. Gods, what was wrong with that girl, seriously? "I'm okay," he said. "We're going to tour Hazel and Frank. Do you want to join?" she asked. Her grey eyes were sparkling. "No, thank you," he said politely. _No, thank you, I don't want to be anywhere with you and your boyfriend, especially him, _he thought.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" Annabeth said. "To you," Nico added. "It'll be fun to you. You shine when you speak. Everyone in your friend group shine when they speak. I'm the guy in the shadows."

"If you refuse to hide in the shadow and try to escape from the bubble that isolates you, I'm sure you'll be able to shine," Annabeth said. "Look Nico, some people just need to try a little more. You're one of them." She shoved the seven excluding herself with her hand. They were still eating. "These people are my friends. They'll accept you. They want to be your friend. _I_ want to be your friend. So please, can you try?" Nico frowned. Annabeth sighed.

"Give me two weeks then, two weeks to convince you that they're great friends and they're willing to accept you. If you still don't like them after two weeks, I sweat to the River Styx that I'll leave you alone. I'll let you run away. But you have to promise one thing to me."

"What is it?" Nico asked.

"You have to promise that you won't judge them. You are going to try. Because if someone judges another person, they can get the complete wrong idea," Annabeth said. "Promise?" Nico stood up.

"Fine, I swear on the River Styx that I won't judge and try. Now can we please get started?"


	3. Day One: The Day

Nico knew the next two weeks would be the hardest, slowest time he's ever had in his entire life. How? Because he'd just given Annabeth Chase the worst promise ever.

The time between walking to that table was already awful. _No judging,_ he thought. "Hey guys! Guess whom I brought here?" Annabeth said. Her smile looked a little forced, but Nico was pretty sure that nobody but him realized it. "Hi Nico!" said Hazel. "Will you be joining us?"

"I- I… um…" Annabeth looked at him with an encouraging smile. Great. The promise he gave was only getting worse. "I will, in fact," he managed to say, trying hard not to look at somebody's sea green eyes. "Great!" Percy Jackson said, he stood up after seeing that everyone had finished their meals. He turned his beautiful sea green eyes that Nico had been trying to avoid to him and smiled. _Don't judge…_ Nico thought. _It's just a smile, you have to be kind…_ He forced a smile, but only a weak one came out. He looked at Jason, who looked like he hadn't slept, and felt bad. The reason Jason was like that was probably Nico. Jason turned his eyes on Nico. He smiled a little bit, Nico guessed it was because of him trying to fit in. _By Annabeth's force._ "Come on!" Frank said. "What are we waiting for?" They laughed and all stood up.

Nico walked to that crack on the floor, pretty embarrassed, and remembered what happened there. He frowned with shame. He tried to stop it, and surprisingly, he managed to do it.

"Our tour starts here," he said. The others were looking at him. "This thing here," -he showed the crack- "is _the crack I left on the floor_." Hazel, Frank, Leo, Piper, Jason… Everyone except _him_ and _his girlfriend _looked shocked. They were of course, people were always shocked and afraid when it came to him.

"Wait a sec- dude, are you trying to tell us that _you _opened that huge thing on the floor?" Leo asked, opening his eyes widely. Nico nodded, he was trying really hard to show none of the emotions he had inside.

"Why?" Piper asked. "To save himself and me," Percy said. "It was a cold day…" _Aand he started telling the story._ Percy Jackson, stealing Nico's place once again, finished the story. Nico remembered the time, and the feelings he had… He started to feel awful. He frowned and tried to swallow the thing in his throat. _You cannot cry,_ he ordered himself. _You must not cry in front of all these people… In front of him._ He looked to the floor, hearing the voice of Percy and he tortured himself with listening the story for the millionth time.

Jason, on the other hand, was having the confusion about listening the story from someone else's point of view. He'd been in Nico's, and now listening to The Percy Version, he could understand the story fully and came to a conclusion. Nico di Angelo was an extremely strong boy. Jason knew he'd been through a lot, Jason _felt_ he'd been through a lot, but this thing, that story which started everything, was _too much_ for a ten- year- old kid.

Great, now Jason was sad for Nico, which was the last thing he wanted to feel about him. Nico was a strong hero, and he needed acceptance, not somebody patting on his shoulder, stroking his hair and saying _It's gonna be all right._ Jason tried to break through his thoughts, and looked at Nico. He was frowning as usual, but it was something else this time. There was no pain in his face, or his eyes weren't yelling "_I hate you! I wish you were dead!" _No. There was a different emotion that Jason couldn't tell.

Jason went near him and he asked: "Are you all right?" Nico looked at him, and nodded. "And from that second, we knew that Nico di Angelo was the son of Hades," said Percy, which finished his story. "Next!" he yelled and they went away.

After some long hours of touring, Nico had finally gotten into his cabin with Hazel. "You're not telling me something," Hazel said, after some silence. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm alright Hazel, you don't have to worry," Nico replied, but Hazel could see some agony in his eyes. "What's wrong Nico, tell me," she insisted. Nico sighed. "The first story Percy told… It reminded me of bad memories," he told. Not the exact truth, but not a lie either. "Okay," Hazel said, she was clearly relieved. "Just remember, I'm always there for you, okay?" Nico nodded. She stood up. "I have to go," she said. "Date night with Frank." Nico smiled a little bit, he felt happy for her sister. "Okay," he said. "Have fun!"

Hazel left the room, and left Nico all alone with his thoughts and pain.


	4. Day Two: The Morning

**Hey guys! Sorry for it's taking so long for me to write! I promise I'm not giving up on this!**

The next morning, Nico woke up with the clots he wore the day before, and he was on the bottom side of the bunker. _I must have cried myself to sleep,_ he thought. _Hazel must have put this blanket on me._ He got up and saw that Hazel was still sleeping quietly on the top. He smiled a little bit, and he remembered how much he loved his sister. He went to the bathroom. When he stared at his own face in the mirror, he found out that he had red puffy eyes that were showing no emotion, and a pale face. He remembered the old face he used to have, but he immediately brushed his thoughts off and got out of his cabin.

The sun had just started to show itself, so Nico decided to take a walk. He walked without knowing where he was going, and he eventually found himself in the beach. As he walked closer, he realized that someone whom he'd been trying tirelessly was sitting and watching the waves. He wanted to run away, but he managed to control his fear and came closer. The other demigod saw him with his eyes that were matching with the sea, and smiled.

"Hey!" Percy said. "Wanna sit?"

Nico wanted to shadow-travel anywhere farther than him, but he sat anyways.

"Can't sleep either?" Percy asked with a croaked voice. Nico turned to him and saw that he had been crying too. He sighed. He had to ask what had happened. He just had to.

"Have you cried?" he asked automatically. Percy stared at the sea. "Nightmares," he murmured. "They haunt me." Nico nodded. He was feeling bad for him. Percy turned to him. "What about you?" he asked.

"Thoughts," Nico admitted. "They kill me inside." Percy raised his eyebrows. "Sorry to hear that," he said. "Anyways, since you're here, I want to say that I'm sorry."

"Why?" Nico asked with a confusion. "For whatever I did to you that made you this mad," Percy said. Nico wanted to laugh. "I'm not mad at you," he said. "I'm mad at myself."

Percy looked confused. "Why?" he asked. _Because I fell for you,_ Nico wanted to say. "Because I'm like this," he spat. He immediately regretted it. "Like what?" he asked. Nico had a sudden anger at him. He stood up. "It doesn't matter," he said, turning his head.

"Hey," Percy said. He stood up too and patted Nico's shoulder. "I'm just trying to get to know you," he said. "You are not a person I know, Nico. Not anymore." Nico was trying hopelessly not to cry. He brushed off Percy's hand. "I'm not a kind of person you want to know," he'd said right before he turned his head away to hide the tears. "See you later," he said and ran away. _So you run away again,_ he heard Cupid's voice echoing in his head while he bursted into tears. _From your friends, from yourself. _

He never thought that moment would come, but he had no better option. He took a deep breath and knocked the door of Cabin 1.

A very sleepy Jason opened the door. When he saw Nico standing there with tears in his eyes, he got him in. He listened him as he told what had happened. He advised him trying to fit in once again, but the kid still thought it was unnatural and awful to feel like that. Jason didn't know how it felt, but he was pretty sure that love was love. "We trust in you Nico," he said while the younger boy hugged him. "There is nothing wrong about it."

The next morning, they all sat together in the breakfast table and acted like nothing was wrong.


	5. Day Two: The Day

"So," Piper said. "What are we doing today?" Annabeth stared at her plate, and thought abut what they could do that Nico would like to join. "You know, we can always have a bonding time together where we can tell our every dirty secrets," Leo said with laughing. It was obviously a joke, but Nico flinched at the thought. "We can talk about our pasts- before we all came into the both camps," Hazel said. "I hardly know how you guys got here."

"Or we can split and have some guy and girl time," Percy said. "No offense girls, but I just want to cool down a little, and having just guys around and talking about 'guy stuff' will help." Annabeth looked at Piper, who was giggling. Something was up. "All right then," she said. "Split time it is." The guys stood up and walked away, leaving girls alone.

"So…" Hazel started. "What is up girls?" Piper smiled a little, but then her smile faded. "I am worried about Jason," she said. "I went to the toilet last night and then sat around the campfire for a while. I heard pretty loud noises coming from his cabin." She frowned. "If only I knew what was wrong, I could just help him get over with it!" Annabeth was actually sad because she couldn't tell what was going on. She sighed. "I think he is just a little frustrated because he blames himself for what happened to Reyna," she said. Reyna had broken her leg was wounded because Jason couldn't run faster to help her. "He'll get over."

Hazel put her elbows on the table, with her hands around her head. "I think Jason is okay," she said. "But Nico is making me worried. He disappears more often, often comes back with red puffy eyes and a miserable look, and when I ask him 'Are you okay?' he just nods, even though we both know it is a huge lie." A tear dropped from her eye. "I just want to help him, you know, I want to show him that I care and I love. But it seems impossible!" Annabeth put her hands on both of the girls' shoulders. "Okay girls, don't worry too much, I am sure things will be all right with time. Now, too much stress is on the air, how about we sneak up on boys and eavesdrop a little bit?" Piper smiled. Hazel turned her head to Annabeth and nodded quietly. They all stood up. Annabeth saw Will from Apollo cabin.

"Hey Will, did you see Percy?" she asked. "Yeah, he's near Thalia's tree with Jason, Leo and Nico," he said. She thanked and the girls went to there. They stopped from a fair distance, so the boys didn't see them but they could hear the boys if they stayed quiet.

"…Well, I like girls the way I like dandelions," Nico said. "You don't even like dandelions," Percy said, he was laughing. Nico turned to him with a cold look. "Exactly," he said. Jason stopped smiling. That was a great progress for Nico. "So… You're in that age, aren't you dude?" Percy said with a big grin. "Ooh, puberty," Leo added. "The time when we don't like girls, not in front of people." Nico relieved. _What did I just tried to do?_ he thought. "Yeah," he said with a fake chuckle. "Girls are annoying and the only thing they think about is boys!" Jason laughed to back him up. Leo and Percy smiled. They looked at each other, and their smile got a little bit mischievous. "Well, then it is time we give you 'the talk'," Percy said. Nico blushed hard, which was new to him. "I don't really need that, Percy," he said quietly, he turned his dark eyes that were screaming _HELP!_ to Jason. Jason opened his mouth to protest, but Leo began to speak.

"Dude, what happens after this time is hard. You'll fall in love hard with butterflies in your stomach and you will do every single stupid thing for that person, and that contains risking your own life. If the girl likes you back, oh great, have a great life. But if she doesn't, you'll suffer. A lot." Nico looked at him with a sad smile; pain, misery and shame was painted in his eyes.

"Have you ever thought if I already knew, Leo?" he whispered. Leo shifted a little. Percy smiled. "That's great Nico, who is the lucky girl?" he asked. _No boy, you're getting closer to that topic, GO AWAY!_ he thought. He frowned. "Does that matters?" he asked in anger. He made a fist. A bump came to his throat. _Don't cry Nico. You hear me? You're not going to cry. Not in front of everyone. Not in front of _**_him_**_._ He closed his eyes and stood still.

"How can you stand that still? You're a son of Hades, shouldn't you have ADHD too?" Leo asked, his mind had gone off the topic. Nico relieved. That kid was more ADHD than any other living life for in this planet. "I have learned eventually," Nico said. "It was hard, but I learned that you can't always be the ridiculous boy who speaks too much."

"But still," Percy said. "Sometimes we all miss that open-mouthed hyper boy." Nico scowled. "I didn't mean to make you mad," Percy said. Nico's expression softened. He just couldn't stay mad at that boy. He looked down the hill, and saw the girls coming up to them.

"We are bored," the girls said. Hazel took a deep breath. "Nico, can we speak in private for a moment please?" she asked. He nodded and they walked down the hill.

"Nico, you are my brother and I will love and accept you whatever happens," she started. Nico stiffened. _Does she know?_ "I can see something is wrong since Percy came to Camp Jupiter. You look depressed, you look like you are in misery. There is pain in your eyes, and I am worried about you. You disappear and you look like you've cried a lot. Can you please tell me what is wrong? I sure can help."

_She's a child of 40's too, she won't understand how it is like to keep a secret like this, she'll judge me! She'll try to get rid of me, just like Bianca did! _His thoughts made him panic. He could not lose another sister for or because of Percy Jackson. "Look Hazel, I know you want to help but I am afraid you won't get it. I will tell what is up later, but for now, I just need to cope with this on my own. I will keep my promise, I promised Annabeth that I'd try to fit in, and I am sure will be over the problem if I succeed to fit in. Now can we please go back there and have a good time?" Hazel smiled. She didn't know his misery, and Nico was happy that for one time he could actually hide his feelings and be the old little Nico. They called the others and played volleyball until the sun set.

**Sorry that it is late guys, I am just busy! My school starts this Monday. In the last chapter, I shouldn't have written "In the next morning" Sorry about that! I hope you liked this chapter!**


	6. Day Two: The Night

**AN:/Hey guys! Sorry for the hiatus! I'll try to write as much as possible, but since the things that happened in BOO, I have to make a decision! Should I continue writing like this or should I add some things? Reviews about your opinion on this would be great! **

**PS: Solangelo or nah? Leave your opinion!**

The night went like a torture to Nico, he had to sit through the campfire because of the stupid promise he gave to Annabeth. He blushed violently when Annabeth encouraged him to sing, and he was constantly _abused_ by looks of Jason and someone who looked like Jason that he couldn't made out who he was at the light of the fire, which was a bright shade of orange. He nearly choked when Percy patted his shoulder. So, in the end, he was extremely happy when it was all over. He ran to his cabin and started getting ready for the bed. He was putting on his pants when Hazel rushed in.

"Oh gods, Nico, I am sorry!" she gasped as her face reddened in an instant. Nico gave her a had smile and put on his pants. "It's okay Hazel, I am sorry too," he noted. Hazel raised an eyebrow. "Why are you apologizing?"

_For not telling you the truth about me,_ Nico thought, but said nothing. "Silly me," he said instead. "My mind went away. I still have ADHD, remember?"

Hazel had a hard time imagining Nico, her dark, quiet, still half-brother having ADHD, which was something that belonged to… Percy and Leo, that was the best explanation. She sighed and jumped onto her coffin.

"I really don't like the concept, do you?" she asked. Nico looked around and muttered something. Hazel didn't really understand what he said, but pretended he hadn't. She ruffled her hair and sighed again. She had a question, but she was kind of afraid to ask.

"What is it?" Nico asked softly, like he was reading Hazel's mind. "What is what?" she asked. "You clearly have something that is bugging you, what is it?" Nico asked. "Is it Frank?" She smiled. It was confusing for her, a boy like Nico being the softest brother in the world.

"It's not Frank. We're all fine. It's just… I'm wondering…" she started, but couldn't finish the sentence. Nico was now curious. "Continue," he said. "It's not like I'm going to kill you." Hazel gave him a warm smile and asked Nico a question that he'd been expecting for some time.

"We've known each other for some time, and I still don't know a lot about you. You're a mystery, Nico. I want to know you." Nico shook his head. "And?" he asked.

"I don't know, tell me about yourself! For starters, why are you single? I could count million girls on the both camps that would give their hearts to get you!" she exploded, and Nico was blushing the next second. "I-I don't really like someone," he started. "It's maybe because of my _old experiences_, or maybe because of my age… I don't know, Hazel. I'm sorry," he said. She smiled. "But… You would tell me if there was someone, right?" Nico smiled a little and nodded, but he looked like something was holding him back.

Hazel had heard the gossips. She was no fool. She knew that Nico may had been in love with Annabeth, who was in a healthy -ahem, Tartarus, ahem- relationship with Percy. She'd also heard what Annabeth said earlier that day, she looked like she knew something. _Snap out of it, Nico_, she thought. _You can do this. I believe in you._

"Anyway," Nico cut the silence, which was definitely a first. "We need to get into bed now, if we don't want to skip breakfast tomorrow morning." Hazel walked towards him and hugged him.

"I love you, brother," she said. "You look like you're sad though, but you don't tell me why. When I first met you, I thought you weren't that…_powerful. _But the more I think, you always look like you carry a world of a pain on your shoulders. You don't seem to believe that what you have is not a thing I can cope, and you're probably right. But you don't have to carry all of it. We can _carry it together. _We can stay strong." She played with one of his dark curls. "I'm here for you. I am ready to _face the consequences_." She backed off and kissed his cheek. "Good night," Nico whispered, his voice was on the edge of breaking.

If only he had the guts to tell Hazel about everything. He wanted to shout, she wanted to cry out loud until someone came for help, but all he could afford was a thin whisper which he couldn't do. He was the son of Hades. Loneliness was a part of the package. With the thoughts that are as cold and hard as a stone, he lay on his coffin, thinking, with small drops of tears on his cheeks, until he fell asleep. He really did not wanted to sleep, he really didn't want the memories begging for their remembrance. But he had to. If he hadn't, he could actually forget.

He could actually forget the kid who was now just a shade of the past.

**Well, hope you enjoyed it! Please review about the things I mentioned on the top, I would be very pleased! **

**See you soon! :)**


	7. Day Three: The Day

**Okay guys. I decided to add Will as a character here, and Solangelo is one of my OTPs but I really care about all of your thoughts. Continue reviewing about that topic, because all I want is to create a good fanfic for you guys :) **

**Also, I decided to make Nico a little bit ADHD because **

**I thought that as a child of the Big Three, he'd have all the symptoms**

**I have ADHD too.**

**With these being said, here you go! :D**

The next morning, Nico was not in a good condition. His head was killing him, and his old disappeared hyperactivity traits seemed to come back again. He got up anyway, not wanting to be doomed because of the promise he made. The bathroom door was closed, so he didn't want to risk it. He slowly knocked the door.

"I'm inside!" Hazel said. "Wait for a sec!" Nico rolled his eyes and went our of the cabin, forgetting to wear actual clothes. He ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. Morning wasn't really for him. He went to the toilets, which he really didn't prefer using. He was not just comfortable.

He stared at himself like he usually did, and let his mind to do the work. He realized that he had been exhausted from keeping his mind focused. Millions, Billions of thoughts flowed through his mind as he sighed from relief. He rubbed his reddened eyes, and yawned. He _hated_ mornings. At least he was alone, having some privacy in the public bathroom.

That thought changed when Will Solace rushed in.

He smiled a little at Nico, but in a hurried way. "Sorry. Gotta…-" Nico shivered. He did _not _wanted to hear the rest of that sentence.

"Just go on, Solace," he said. "I was leaving anyways." Within that second, Will Solace was gone. Nico sighed. He really would be surprised if he was alone in such a place. He opened a tap. He shivered again as the cold water splashed his face. Old memories fell into his mind. Things about _Bianca._ Things about _Percy_. His hands automatically covered his face. He was _not_ going through this again.

But, he was not in the right day today. The memories kept coming, and he could do nothing about it.

He really didn't like crying. But he had no choice. He _never_ had a choice or _the right to choose _in this world of Gods. He never could choose who he would _fall to the depth of Hell for_, he couldn't choose _who to trust and be with_. He wanted to run away, he didn't want to cry, he wanted to run away from the need to cry. _Another person _was in the bathroom, for Gods sake!

But, things never went in the way Nico wanted them to happen. Tears fell from his face anyway, and he couldn't walk out of the bathroom because he was feeling like jelly. He couldn't help but having one of those attacks of his. He would be in a vulnerable situation when Solace kid got out. _Screw that,_ he thought. _Screw everything. Screw _**_Percy Jackson_**_._

Sure, cursing people and stuff were not okay, but they were definitely helping. He couldn't afford caring at the moment. He let himself cry as Bianca held his small hand and patted his head. He couldn't help it when she left him without caring for those stupid Hunters. He felt like a responsibility, a burden; more than a human being at that moment.

Of course, he didn't notice when Will Solace came out and saw a flowing tap and a crying Nico, sitting under that tap.

"Oh gods," he murmured and ran to Nico.

He had been working restlessly since the war had ended, and the second alone time he got was this. He sat near Nico, and leaned over him.

"You okay?" he asked. Nico kept sobbing, although he was trying to cover up his face. "Hey, hey, hey," Will started, looking at the younger boy, who was shaking involuntarily. "You may be having a panic attack right now, you have to tell me what has happened." Nico kept sobbing and shaking, like he hadn't heard a thing. Will sighed and put an arm around him.

_That_ was weird.

"Hey," he said softly. "Whatever you have in mind, we can come through."

Under the hands, Nico shook his head. _You clearly have no idea what has been up. _

They sat still for some time, and then Nico pulled Will off. "I-I'm fine," he started. His eyes were telling _If you say something to someone, I'll make sure you never see the sun again._ Will raised an eyebrow. Nico was no longer shaking or sobbing.

"Has this happened before?" he asked. "Just curious and doing my job," he added. Nico shook his head as a _no,_ but Will knew dam much from experience that if a patient says no, it's 60% a _yes. _

"Yeah, okay then… See you later… I guess," Will said. He stood up and went to the door. "And Nico?" Nico turned his head.

"If this ever happens again, you are telling me."

Then he walked out.

oOo

"I just wanna sleep today," Percy groaned, while he was playing with his blue food. "Come on, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said. "We have plenty of things to do!" She turned to the others. Frank was yawning while Jason looked less sleepy, Hazel was delighted as usual and Piper didn't seem to care. Leo was distracted like he always was, and Nico was not in the table.

Then it hit her _Nico was not there. _Her eyes searched through the tables, but he was not there. Then a black figure appeared stepping on the crack. There was Nico.

It seemed like Nico. But it didn't _acted_ like him. This figure was running towards them, his hands were playing with something, his eyes were red and sad, but more like an unstable position . He was something she'd never seen before.

He stood there for a while, but not standing still, he was tapping his feet, playing with his ring… _With pajamas._ Frank raised an eyebrow.

"Uh… Nico, why are you with your pajamas?" Nico looked down and realized the fact, which made him blush, and run to his cabin. Some time later, he was with normal clothes. He sat on the seat next to Jason, who looked at him worried. Nico actually smiled fadedly, but he looked too… off to be himself.

"What is going on?" Annabeth asked. She had noticed the red eyes, red nose thing, the grief in his eyes… "Oh, nothing," Nico answered. "I am just feeling a little bit… odd." Jason raised an eyebrow. "Define odd," Leo said. "I think yo-I am always weird." He shut his eyes in case Nico would try taking them off. Instead, the Ghost King sighed and started tapping his fingers to the table.

"I am unable to stand still," he confessed. "I think some old _habits_ of mine may have came back." _Like distraction. And confusion. And maybe a little bit of shame. _Percy's eyes widened.

"Then we can finally do something so that we all can lose energy!" he said. "Says the guy who whined all morning just to go to sleep again," Annabeth murmured. Nico smirked. He didn't know _three days _would be able to pull up his old self.

"My mind keeps falling into some.._bad memories_, Percy. I don't think I can do a think without killing one of you," he thought out loud, without realizing. Leo's eyes widened.

"No energetic stuff then," he said immediately. Then his mind tangled on one question. "Wait… Does that mean you have ADHD too?" Nico didn't reply, instead he stood up and looked around uncomfortable."Can't we do something now?" he asked like an eight year old.

"We can always get ready for future battles," Frank said. Percy backed off. "No no no no no. No. I don't know you guys, but I don't plan being the big prophecy child again anytime soon. I think two is enough. I am giving you my place." Nico nodded, and then hated himself for agreeing with Percy. "How 'bout we show off?" Leo suggested, half smiling. "A friendly competition never hurts."

Nico thought for some time. "That cannot happen," he said. He pointed Jason, Percy and Hazel. "With four of us… Well, personally, I liked the idea of staying. I don't want to blow the camp up."

Piper huffed. "But there is nothing else to do!" she spat. That's when Will Solace started walking towards them. "Hey," he said. "If you guys have nothing else to do, could you please give me a hand in the infirmary? The other healer died during the war, and I can't make it _all by myself._ None of us can."

Nico could have sworn that he 'd said the last sentence staring at him.

"Sure," Hazel said. "We'll do everything we can do, right guys?" They all nodded.

Nico smiled. Maybe this could be a start of a friendship. Maybe he could use a friend who was not involved with _Percy Jackson_.

He did not liked ADHD, but his mind blended with millions of wonders as they walked to the infirmary.

**Well, hope you enjoyed this, because it's 3 AM here and I am really sleepy! Stay awesome!**


	8. Day Five: The Day

**PLEASE READ BOTH OF A.N/'S PLEASE! IT'S IMPOTRANT!**

**Hello guys! I decided to post one more until the next week because I have an exam week coming up and my parents are out of the town…. I decided that I won't be able to do all of the days one by one without it taking too long or my sleep. So I decide to skip two days, making it the fifth day. I hope you like it!**

Nico already knew that his body was adjusted to sleep daytime. He just didn't know how hard it was to get used to sleep back normally.

He and the seven was working with that Solace kid to heal everyone, and he had been feeling _awful._ One patient screamed and yelled that she saw _death itself_ when he first got into that place. A patient _fainted_ because of him, and he had argued with another. He was now sure that he wasn't the most _lovable_ person in the infirmary.

He had thought it would have been Percy, though. The cool ocean dude who can control water. Oh, did he mention that the beautiful sea-green eyes and the abs of him? Nico shook his head. _No, it's wrong to think like that._ It could have been Percy, if there weren't one drop of a sunshine who was inside the building.

_Will Solace_, yes, _that_ Will Solace was the star of the infirmary. None of the patients seemed to have any kinds of a problem with him, and whenever he entered there were all giggles, smiles and _love stuff_. _He is a healer himself, isn't he?_ Nico thought, but then regretted it. His feeling were making _everything_ sound wrong or worse, even though when he was just being objective.

Nico sat next to a patient, a blonde girl who had an awful wound on her shoulder-wow, that was a _lot _like Annabeth-, and asked her if she was fine. She nodded, but her eyes told the opposite. Her heart was wounded. Nico knew how that felt.

"I am sorry, but are you sure that you're all right? You look heartbroken, I know the feeling." She smirked.

"How would you know that? Is the gossip true then?" Nico's eyes widened.

"What gossip?"

"Dunno. I heard it was something about a love triangle between Percy, Annabeth and you, though." Nico's heart began to beat faster.

"Who told you all these trash?" he asked. She raised an eyebrow.

"You _look_ like it's no trash. I bet that Tanaka girl started it. She loves gossiping about love and stuff."

_About love and stuff._ Nico's head was spinning. It had been spinning already, and now it was far worse. _I can't do this,_ he thought. _I belong o the shadows. I need sleep in the sunshine. _Then he passed out.

oOo

"_…__Dude…Dude…_Dude! Are you all right? Guys! I think he's awake." Nico could have sworn that there were three Jason's old face, without the glasses. "I…I don't know. Guess my body is not capable of sun," he said. Then he heard a laughter. "No being is _not _capable of sun, you idiot!" Nico blinked a couple of times and started seeing only one, which was a good thing. Then he figured out that it was not Jason.

"Will?" he asked. "What are _you_ doing here?" Will laughed.

"This is my infirmary, idiot, I'd ask why are you in one of patient beds, and why did you passes out?" Nico rubbed his eyes. "I-I don't know, I was just sleepy. I need to go." He got up and without listening what Will said, he went out of the infirmary.

He found the guys outside, sitting and chatting. "Hey!" he said. "Can I join?" They nodded and he joined their conversation.

Annabeth smiled. Nico was really making a good progress. It had been five days, and with more time, what _wouldn't _he be capable of? She smiled as she offered Nico a sandwich, and she kept smiling through the entire day.

**All right guys, that would be all for now. I decided: I got three votes in favor of Solangelo, and I'll be waiting for four other reviews through the week. I am NOT doing this to get reviews, but I want this because I want this fanfic to be a good one. Stay awesome!**


	9. Day Five: The Night

Annabeth was started to get seriously worried about Nico di Angelo. He'd been passing out and disappearing into the depths of darkness without even warning. He was desperate to keep his secret, and the worst, he still didn't think that he had friends. Or he had no clue that people didn't hate him. All because of him, Jason Grace was helplessly upset, Hazel was utterly (AN:/ is that the right word?) worried, Will Solace was working overtime to make sure he didn't freak out, and Annabeth herself was ripping herself to make him fit in.

But sure, who would like Nico anyways?

She was on her way to her cabin when she heard a noise coming from the dark. She had a small clue who it could've been, so she went to that sound. It was not so surprising for her when she found Nico retching, and emptying the contents inside him. But why was Nico puking, that what she didn't know.

She leaned over him and touched his shoulder. "Hey," she said. "Are you all right?" Nico shook his head from side to side as he retched once again and started sobbing. She patted his head. "Don't cry," she said. "Why is this happening?" He finished his job and sat back. His sobs were a lot bigger now.

"Why don't I deserve a happy life too?" He asked slowly, to himself, as he buried his face into his hands, with shame. "What do you mean, you do have a happy life, which you refuse to live!" He shook his head.

"No Annabeth, that's not what I meant and you know what I mean!" He started shaking. "Why can't I be normal too?" He continuously whispered to himself. Annabeth slowly crawled to him.

"Hey," she said. "None of us have a happy life, do we?" Nico laughed humorlessly. "At least you like the right things." Annabeth gasped. Was Nico directly telling him the truth?

"Don't look at me like that. I know that you know," Nico said, with sighing. "I saw the look you have me." Annabeth raised an eyebrow. Who would've thought that a son of Hades would be this clever?

"Why didn't you go to Jason?" She asked slowly. "I don't want to bother him," he replied. All my life, I seem to bother everyone. I just don't want to be a burden, a pain anymore. Besides, I was fine on my own." His head was once again turned away. "Me being alone never hurt anyone ever." She snorted a laugh.

"You're okay? Nico, you were throwing up when I saw you, you are _not_ okay! You need to have friends. You can possibly not think that you're the only one who likes…same people like you." He chuckled, but it was not for fun. "You seriously don't get it, do you? How can I fit in when _he_ is next to me all the time?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know who you like, Nico," she said slowly. His eyes widened.

"Oh. _Oh._ Then you don't need to know. Lets just say that it makes me impossibly uncomfortable."

Nico knew that those words would be against him in some time, but for the first time since Bianca abandoned him, he didn't care anymore. _Screw Percy Jackson. I am over him. _He realized that those thoughts were real, for the first time, they were not lies he told himself to desperately cover up the truth. He no longer admired Percy Jackson, not in that way. He smiled a little to himself. Annabeth misprinted that as drawing back.

"Good," she said. "Now let's get you to the infirmary, right? You are not that okay." _Huh,_ Annabeth thought. _Will Solace has to work tonight too. Looks like Nico is progressing._

She held Nico's hand and they went down to the infirmary.

**I have math exam tomorrow, wish me luck, people! Btw, this will be a slowly progressing Solangelo, as you guys wanted. Have a great day**


	10. Day Five: the Night- Part 2

Nico was sleeping peacefully.

"He seems to have no problems, which is surprising," Will informed Annabeth. "Are you sure it was just a panic attack like the one I have seen?"

Annabeth looked down at the floor. When did di Angelo had a panic attack in front of Will Solace? "I had seen it three days ago," Will said suddenly, like he'd read he mind. "I forgot to tell. I'm sorry." The guy had such a charming personality that it was impossible for Annabeth to be mad at him. She shook her head.

"He was throwing up like he had been sick for a while, Will. I seriously think it can't be a panic attack." With the words she said, she opened her eyes widely. "Maybe that is why…" she murmured. Of course, Will heard it.

"Why?"

Annabeth looked at him. He seemed to be a person who was a good friend. But Annabeth knew better, she'd met people who were equally friendly, but also people who had stabbed her from her back. "Can I trust you?" Will smiled a little.

"I keep secrets well," he said quietly. "I need you to promise on the River Styx that you won't tell this to anyone. I mean it. This is not my secret." Will played with his blond hair. "I promise you on the River Styx that I will keep this secret to my grave, Annabeth. Can you tell me what is wrong with my patient?" She took a deep breath.

"You do know that Percy and I went to…there, right?" She asked. Will's ice blue eyes were filled with pride.

"Oh, yes, and I forgot to tell you that I am very glad that you guys are back. You are great, you were the only ones who made it, Gods know what would you do if you or Percy were alone," Will said, he was smiling now. Annabeth shook her head.

"You're right and wrong, Will. I sure don't know what would I do if Percy weren't there for me, but we were not the only or the first ones who made it through." She took a deep breath. "There comes the secret: before us, there was a much stronger demigod who went there, who returned from there alone, who is so strong that carried the sorrow of the world alone. And I don't mean the way Percy and I did it literally, but when he got out, he was no longer the person he used to be."

Will gasped. "_Nico_."

Annabeth nodded. "Tartarus makes people be the way they had never been before, I had Percy, but even though I still have nightmares. Imagine Nico di Angelo, all alone, trying to survive."

Will raised an eyebrow. "But… he's the son of Hades, isn't he? There is his…territory." Annabeth shook her head. "Tartarus is no one's territory, Will."

Will shivered a little. "You are suggesting that Nico has some kind if a PTSD, right?" His long fingers held his chin as Nico let out a small snore and stirred. "You may be right," he decided. "But how can we be sure?"

Like a joke or like Nico had heard them, he screamed and began shaking. "No," he yelled. "Don't do that to me! No!" The infirmary rumbled a little. Nico paled as he unintentionally summoned ghosts, some zombies, the people of the tainted Underworld, woke up and rose.

"U-oh," Will said and started to shake Nico. "Dude, wake up!" Nico shivered as he continued to yell and kept telling he didn't want whatever they were doing to him in his dream. The sky darkened. Will started to shake Nico faster. "Come on buddy, wake up!"

Then, miraculously, Nico broke it off and woke up with screaming -real screaming- and everything turned back to normal, like things hadn't happened two seconds ago. "What is going on?" asked Nico. Annabeth couldn't help but snort a laugh. "What's going on? Nico, you were about to bring the doom to the camp!" Nico's eyes widened. "What?" He asked. "Did I have a terror again?"

_"Again?!"_ Will asked. "Are you kidding me? Again? How many times have you had this before?" Nico thought for a second, the shook his head.

"I am not speaking with you about this, Will," he said. "I said I am all right, so it is."

"So it is," Will repeated with a raised eyebrow. Nico nodded, and they stared at each other so stubbornly and so long that Annabeth felt like she wasn't even there. She cleared her throat.

"Okay guys," she said. "Let's drop it." The tension broke down and Annabeth took a deep breath. Nico frowned. "I need to go and check… something," he said, and disappeared. Will sighed.

"I just am worried about my patient," he murmured. "He'll be fine," Annabeth told him. She patted his shoulder, then left the infirmary, and went to her cabin to get some sleep.

**Yay! 10th chapter! I never thought I'd come this far, if it weren't for you guys! I thank all of you guys who reads and reviews! Love you! Have a great day!**


End file.
